Start of A Beautiful Friendship
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Series of one shots* In life you have friends that come and there are people who will stay with you forever. Some will be best friends, others partners in crimes, some soulmates. In this case Ajay has 10 of them and she loves every single last one.
1. Petey

A/N: This has been bugging me the past couple days to write it. This story is going to be series of one shots on how Ajay meet the people closest to her in her life. Petey is first, then Chris, Alex, Aiden, James, AJ and possibly Mollie Jarrett, Tessa and Bailey as well. In this first chapter its taking place right before Ajay leaves Bobby.

* * *

><p>Ajay walked behind her husband slowly looking around the snowy area with a small smile, Bobby had finally let her out of the house and let her come with him down to Windsor.<p>

A small reward for her being so good the past month or so. Bobby glanced over his shoulder at her and gave almost disgusted look before stepping into the school the door swinging shut behind him.

She jumped at the sound before shaking it off and stepping into the school.

An onslaught of sweat and squeaking of the ring meet Ajay causing her to smile and breathe deeply, she felt at home.

Scott D'Amore saw her come into the school and went over to hug her in greeting. She winced at his tight embrace before smiling brightly at him, "Hi Scotty"

"Hey princess you okay" He asked brushing a couple strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"I am golden" she lied.

He squinted his eyes at her from behind his glasses before changing the subject, "Have you been wrestling'

"On and off Bobby doesn't like me in the ring too much" she answered, truth was Bobby hated the fact that she was a wrestler, he wanted her to stay at home be at home wife and do nothing else.

Bobby came over to them and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to Scott, "Would you mind watching her? I have to go run and do some business really quick"

"She is more then welcome here Bobby" Scott said putting his arm around the small blonde, 'She is in good hands"

Bobby nodded his head before giving her a harsh glare and walking out of the building.

Ajay exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding in before wandering away from Scott and closer to the ring watching the guys in the ring.

Her eyes watching the 5 guys in the ring all moving in rapid succession she slowly lowered herself down onto the floor her eyes never leaving the ring putting her legs into a stretch losing herself in her thoughts.

Petey Williams hopped out of the ring and went towards the small blonde sitting on the floor, she hadn't been into the school before, and in fact they hadn't got many girls in the school at all.

He went over to her and squatted down next to her.

"Hello" he spoke. Ajay jumped startled looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hi" she muttered looking up at him trying to size him up.

'I am Petey" he said holding his hand out to her.

"I am Ashton" she said quietly putting her hand in his, "But most everyone calls me Ajay"

"She is the baby sister of Edge and Christian' Scott supplied coming over to them, "she is pretty talented from what I have seen"

"Oh really' Petey asked.

"Yes really" Ajay answered, she couldn't help it she was a little cocky.

"Where have you trained' He asked.

"In arenas all over the place" she answered, "I have been trained by my brothers, the Dudleys and Jeff Hardy"

Petey raised an eyebrow he didn't know if he should be impressed or a little scared of the girl.

"Why don't you show him how it's done Ajay" Scott suggested.

"Really" she was nervous about it; she hadn't wrestled since Bobby all but forbade her to do it.

"Yes really. Now get that cute little Canadian butt of yours in there" Scott said pointing to the ring.

Ajay took a deep breath and stood up slowly stretching her body out as she did so.

"Do you want to take off that jacket' Nate asked her as she got in the ring her hand gripping the ring rope tightly.

'No, I am good thanks" She answered pulling her jacket to her tighter, she would rather sweat and be miserable in it then have them question the black and blue marks on her body.

Petey had gotten into the ring and was waiting for her to come near him.

"Come on baby Charisma lets see what you got" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"You know for a scrawny guy such as yourself you are pretty cocky" Ajay sassed crossing her arms underneath her chest. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as she stared right back at him.

'Are you going to show me what you got already" he questioned poking her shoulder with his finger.

Scott choked back a laugh; Petey was all but poking a sleeping dragon. Ajay maybe small but she fought with a spirit of a champion.

"You don't want to do that Petey' she warned.

"Oh I don't" He questioned pushing her shoulder again.

"You really don't" Scott added from the outside of the ring.

"Why not" Petey asked looking over Ajay's head at his trainer

"I have known her since she was 10 years old and she is a little hellion and if I remember correctly packs a hell of right hook'

Ajay grinned her first grin in months as she nodded her head.

"Right hook" Petey questioned looking at the small blonde in front of him. She was bouncing back and forth almost eagerly on the balls of her feet.

"Pinweight champion right here baby" she said putting her fists up mockingly.

"Seriously?" Brad asked. "My Pops wanted me to defend myself and it helped with my coordination, I stopped though after he died' Ajay answered looking over her shoulder at him.

Petey stepped away from the ropes and circled around her looking her up and down.

"What" she asked after a minute, she hadn't been there for more then fifteen minutes and she was already comfortable being herself with them.

"Nothing" he answered with a cheesy smile, "Nothing at all"

Ajay rolled her eyes and recrossing her arms, "We going to do this or what" "Whatever you say Princess" "Lets make one thing perfectly clear Little Man" Ajay sassed, "the only man allowed to call me Princess is Scott got it" Petey rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"ASHTON!' Bobby shouted a while later coming into the building and seeing her in the ring. Ajay tensed up and nudged Petey to let her go. She was in trouble and she knew it.

Petey let her out his hold and cocked his head questioningly seeing her shirt ride up and the dark purple mark on her lower back.

"Sorry" she muttered her voice coming out low and sad almost like she was in trouble.

"She was just playing around Bobby" Scott defended the young woman.

"Its fine Scott, I will be fine' she said placing a trembling hand on his forearm. She was scared to death of her husband and what he could do to her. In a way she was trying to relay that fact to Scott.

He squeezed her hand smiling at her, "Come with me for a second Bob, I have some bookings I want you to look at" Bobby nodded his head before sending a harsh glare at his wife.

Petey went over to Ajay seeing the door swing shut and handed her a piece of paper, 'Here is my number, if you need me for anything you call me anytime day or night" Ajay looked at him confused, "Why would you do this for someone you barely know'

"Because every girl needs a guy in a life that will take care of her no matter what" he answered, "And I think you need few more friends" "Thanks Petey" she whispered pocketed the phone number, he didn't know how true that statement was or how thankful she was for it.

* * *

><p>There might be another part to Petey's.<p> 


	2. Chris

A/N: Thanks to Maggie and Caitlin who reviewed. Alex is next

* * *

><p><em>Soul mate and lover. <em>

_Chris. _

"Go have some fun" Scott said switching off the TV and looking at Ajay who sighed.

"I am not allowed out"

"Ashton Jordan Reso" Scott scowled crossing his arms, "You are almost 19 years old you are suppose to go out and have fun, I should be getting phone calls from Windsor Police dept telling me to come and get you" he said, "You aren't suppose to be an old lady yet. Tonight and for the rest of the week, you aren't with Bobby, you are fun young single Ajay"

She stared at him with wide eyes not sure how to react to him telling her that.

"Now go upstairs and shower go see a movie do something that doesn't include being in this house." Ajay sighed and stood up, "I will go, happy now dad?'

"Yes just don't call me dad again" she started laughing as she went to go up the stairs, "Sorry I call Jay dad too if it makes you feel any better'

"Not really, it makes me feel old. I am not old enough to have an almost 19 year old"

"Well I am not old enough to be with Bobby but I am" she sighed. Scott sighed himself and pointed up the stairs.

"Just go have some fun please' Ajay nodded her head as she went upstairs to get changed.

Standing in line Chris Sabin was looking around the surrounding area looking for someone that could look or feel as lonely as he was feeling. A soft sigh from behind him caused him to look behind him, he turned to look at the person and inhaled sharply seeing a beautiful blonde standing there.

"Sorry" She said softly playing with her fingers.

"Its okay" He smiled.

A smile formed on the blonde's face seeing his smile.

His heart sped up a little seeing it.

"I take it you are alone too' he asked looking around to see if he could see a guy with her.

"I am, I am staying in Windsor with one of my brother's friends and he demanded I get out of the house for the night' she answered, "You alone too"

"I am, my best friend told me to get off of my ass and stop being a pussy" he said causing Ajay to giggle.

"Why did he say that' she questioned.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend'

"I am sorry, break ups are hard" Chris nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I hang with you tonight I don't like being by myself in movies"

"Sure I am Josh by the way"

"Ajay" she smiled.

'It's nice to meet you"

"You too what are you in Windsor for" he asked as they started moving up in the line.

"I am going to a school there, I am originally from Toronto" Chris nodded his head motioning for her to step in front of him so he wouldn't lose her.

"You a Detroit boy" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yes ma'am. What are you going for school for"

"I was in school for international business but the school I am going to in Windsor isn't an educational school" she answered.

Chris looked at her confused. "I would rather not talk about it you might think it's weird that a girl is doing it. What do you do"

"I am going to a community college and training to become a professional wrestler' he said trying to gauge her reaction to it.

"I love wrestling" she said a bright smile going on her face.

"You do" he questioned putting his hand on her lower back steering towards the concession stand.

"I do, my older brothers are actually wrestlers in the WWF"

"Who are your brothers" he asked interested.

"Edge and Christian" she answered.

"That is pretty bitching if you don't mind me saying"

"It is, but to quote them, it reeks of awesomeness"

Chris laughed and shook his head, "Do you see them a lot?"

"Sometimes" she answered, "We talk on the phone a lot. They send me stuff from different places. They actually have been after me to come out and see them on the road again"

"Really? Why don't you?'

Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "Whenever we start planning for me to go out to see them something always happens"

"That sucks I am sorry"

"Its okay I am use to it, life can be one disappointing event after another' she shrugged before hugging her midsection trying sooth the butterflies that were floating around her stomach. She didn't know why she was so attracted to him she shouldn't be attracted to him. Chris glanced over at her before he turned to face forward. He crossed his arms making his hands were under his arms so he wouldn't reach over and take her hand in his or even put his arm around her. He had felt this strongly attracted to a girl before not even his ex girlfriend. There was something about her that was drawing him into her he didn't know what it was but it was happening and he liked it.

That feeling of yearning and need was unfamiliar feeling for them, her to have someone who gave off of vibe of safety, love and care something that she craved. Him to have someone to love and take care of. Both needing to have someone make them whole.

After the movie was over Chris stood up looking down at her, "I will walk you to your car'

"Thank you" she smiled as she stood up as well stretching. Slowly as they were walking Chris reached his hand out and took her hand in his feeling an electric shock going though his body. He looked down at Ajay and saw the look of surprise in her eyes she had felt it too. As if they didn't want to leave each other they walked as slow as they could to Ajay's car.

"Will I see you again" He asked. "I don't know I hope so" she answered quietly her black BMW coming into her sights.

"Maybe I will see you in Windsor" he said as she pulled her keys out and hit the unlock button

. "I would like that" she smiled softly

. "It was nice meeting you Ajay"

"You too Josh" he bent his head down and brushed his lips against her cheek before he opened the door for her, "Drive safe"

"I will" she muttered getting into the car her brown eyes full of wonder and hope. He gave her a parting smile and watched her pull away. He started walking away to his truck pulling his phone out and calling his best friend, "I think I just meet the girl I want to marry"

The next morning Ajay was sitting in the ring stretching, smiling to herself, she had a good nights sleep and woke up in a good mood, something that pleased Scott to no end.

"Why are you in such a good mood" Petey asked looking over at her.

"I just had a good night last night"

"Tell him what you told me last night' Scott smiled from where he was sipping his coffee.

"All I said last night was I meet a guy at the movies and I sat with him'

'And he gave you butterflies"

"_SCOTT!" _Ajay groaned. "You know its okay to have a crush on someone while you are with Bobby" Petey said.

'I know, I doubt I will see him ever again" she shrugged she didn't want to think of that, she was quite content of keeping the thoughts of the good looking man to herself.

The door opened up and Chris stepped into the building brushing the snow off of himself. Ajay froze her jaw dropping a shocked smile forming on her face. Chris looked up feeling eyes on him, his own shock and surprise evident on his face.

"What are you doing here" he asked going over to the ring.

"I am going to school here surprise?' she questioned sitting up on her knees going over to the ropes to talk to him.

"Very surprised. Though I am not shocked you are the baby sister of one of the greatest tag teams' He answered putting his hands on the ropes.

Petey and Scott exchanged a look they could clearly see the sparks flying and pure happiness pouring off them. This was going to be a start of something good, they could all feel it and they weren't going to stop it. Ajay's relationship with Bobby be damned.


	3. Alex

_A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. This was probably one of my favorite ones to write just because I love Alex and Ajay's friendship. The next one up is Aiden. I am playing around with if I want to do AJ or not. James I will do for sure and maybe CM Punk. _

* * *

><p><em>Friend like me. <em>

_Alex._

The door to Can-Am swung open again awhile later and Patrick Martin came staggering in from the cold. He made his usual greetings to the group of guys sitting against the wall. His brown eyes made contact with a female form, her blonde hair was pulled high into a ponytail.

Her jacket was hanging loosely off of her shoulder showing a bit of her tanned skin and black sports bra as she talked to his best friend. Just by looking at his best friend's face, he was clearly happy to see the blonde.

Puffing his chest out slightly he walked over to the girl and smacked her on the butt. The girl jumped and turned around startled. "What the hell" she cursed moving her arms behind her backside to block her behind from getting slapped again.

Her eyes meet a boy her age with a devil may care attitude with a matching smirk. His eyes raked over her body giving an approving once over. Ajay stepped back in disgust towards Chris who put his arm around her neck a proud smile on his face.

"How you doing sweet cheeks' Pat questioned chewing on his gum.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks" Ajay glared. She didn't know who this guy was but she didn't like him one bit.

"Feisty, I like it" he smirked.

"Pat, this is Ashton Reso, she is staying with me for awhile and finishing her training up" Scott said

"You are wrestler" he was honestly shocked the only girl that he knew that would willingly step into a wrestling ring was Scott's niece Bailey.

"Why else would I be in a wrestling school dummy" Ajay shot, "I didn't come here because of the sunny location"

Chris swallowed his laughter, he really liked this girl even if she was giving his best friend a run for his money. Alex's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"And people think I am dumb blonde." she muttered sarcastically.

He brushed off of the comment like she hadn't said anything, instead he pulled her out of Chris' arms and put his own arm around her.

"What do you say we go out tonight" He questioned his nose grazing her blonde hair breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

"Oh sorry can't" Ajay said snapping her fingers, she had already made plans with Petey to go to dinner and hang out at his house for the night.

"Why not'

"One I already have plans and two cocky pretty boys like you aren't my type" she said shrugging his arm off of her shoulders.

He gaped at her as she slid between the bottom and middle ropes.

"She just turned me down!" he had never been turned by a pretty girl _ever. _It just wasn't right.

Chris laughed and clapped on the shoulder, 'its bound to happen sometimes" he turned around and got into the ring as well. Alex turned to Petey who was swallowing his laughter.

"You do realize that she is the girl that he meet last night'

"So"

"So, they are meant to be together. All these sparks have been flying since they had been together" Petey said turning to look at them.

"And she could probably kick your ass, she is a tough little broad' Scott said smiling fondly at the blonde in the ring.

Pat was confused.

"He says that because one I have been training with The Dudley Boys and some of the ECW guys. Not to mention Edge and Christian"

"How do you know them"

"I am E & C's baby sister' he squinted his eyes at her, he could see the family resemble in the nose and mouth area.

"You are lucky you will get into the WWF no problem"

"No I won't I am not going to be in my brother's shadows for my whole career' Ajay answered crossing her arms with a huff.

A smug grin formed on his face there was something about her that he liked. Something that almost reminded him of him actually. They were both good looking, cocky, and both could be a hell of a good time.

"Hey you' her voice said calling his attention back to her.

'Pat' he supplied pointing to himself.

"Thanks, I am still learning names" she said, "Get in here show me what you got"

"Are you sure about that I am pretty good' He stated.

Ajay raised her eyebrow at him a smirk forming on her face.

'And baby I am even better' Pat pulled himself up on the ring apron and got into the ring staring down at the pint sized blonde who grinned up at him.

"Ashton be nice" Scott warned.

Ajay leaned around the taller Patrick still smiling, "Yes daddy"

Scott shook his head covering his face with his hand he really wished she would stop calling him that.

Ajay giggled and shrugged her shoulders innocently at him.

"Lets do this thing sweet cheeks." Pat smirked flipping the zipper on her jacket. She slapped his hand away from her, "Don't call me that Patrick."

Later that night the whole Can- Am gang was at Petey's house playing poker and watching movies. Pat spent most of the night in the living room pouting because of what Ajay said and how she wrestled him to the ground.

The lone woman looked over her shoulder at him before handing her cards to Chris and standing up.

"Where are you going"

"To make the baby stop pouting" she said tilting her head towards the living room.

"Hey Pat can I talk to you for a second' she asked seeing that he fully sprawled out on Petey's couch his eyes glued to the previews on the DVD he had chosen to watch.

"I guess so you aren't going to wound my ego anymore right'

"Right I come in peace" she said holding her hands up in the peace signs. He laughed and scooted over so she could sit next to him.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him as she sat down next to him, "I hope you know nothing was meant by me teasing you earlier or me wrestling you to the ground"

"I have never actually had a girl put me in my place or reject my come on's before so I guess it was suppose to happen sometime"

"Can we try and be friends" He thought about it for a minute, "I have never actually had a female friend I didn't try getting into the pants of or so close to me personality wise either'

"I haven't had a male friend quit like me either so what do you say friends?" she held her hand out to him.

"Friends" he agreed grasping her hand with his own.

"But you do know us being friends isn't going to stop me from trying to get in your pants"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she giggled before leaning down and kissing his cheek before standing up and going into the kitchen. She wouldn't mind him as a friend at all.


	4. Aiden

A/n: Thanks to Maggie and Caitlin who reviewed. This is the first of 4 OC chapters in the story. Aiden belongs to the wonderful cherrybomb13. Next up is The Dudley Boys who I kind of forgot about when I started planning this. I know this is one is a lot longer then the others but there was a lot I needed to put into this.

* * *

><p><em>The Dolce to My Gabbana <em>

_Aiden_

"Are you ready for this trip" Chris asked his girlfriend who was packing her suitcase up.

'Another trip to Japan to watch you wrestle, let me see' she tapped her chin thoughtfully the playful glint clear in her eyes.

"You love it and you know it!" he teased.

Ajay giggled and nodded her head, she loved watching her boyfriend wrestle she just didn't like the flight out there and being by herself in a country where she couldn't speak the language. Luckily both times she had been over there she had been with Chris and Alex and they both spoke it.

'Don't worry babe, you know Alex and I won't leave you alone for very long"

"Alex is going to tease me because I only understand a couple of words and I sound like a complete fool when I try to speak it"

"That's just Alex for you" Chris assured her.

"I know that" she sighed crawling on the bed with him, "Has he said anything to you about his new girlfriend"

"Aiden" He supplied.

"Yeah her, I am curious. He hasn't been like this _ever" _

"He really likes her that's all he really says. He is changing babe for the better I think'

Ajay nodded her head chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully, "What if she doesn't like us like the last girlfriend he had? I don't think I can handle going though Shelley with drawls again"

Chris laughed and pulled her to him, "Don't worry your other boyfriend isn't going to leave you again like that'

Ajay rolled her eyes, "I hate when you call him that"

"I know you do. You better finish we have to leave soon"

Ajay groaned and got off of the bed.

"This trip will be good for us babe, you will see" Chris said closing his eyes.

Ajay threw a balled up shirt at him and sighed, she had the same feeling, something was going to happen she just wasn't sure what.

Alex was bouncing his knee up and down as he waited for Chris and Ajay came up to their gate. He was anxious he was going to be on the same continent as Aiden again he couldn't wait to see her and hold her in his arms. In a small way he wanted Ajay and Chris' approval of his girlfriend and he wanted them to see that he is going to be okay on his own and they didn't have to worry anymore about him.

"Hey Lex' Ajay's voice greeted as she swooped down and kissed his cheek.

'Hey Punk, you ready for this

" "As I will ever be" she sighed sitting down next to him.

"She isn't looking forward to being alone while we wrestle" Chris filled in.

"She gets to go ringside with us though this time, she will be fine and its for the titles'

"And she is sitting right here and we knew that" Ajay huffed crossing her arms pouting slightly.

"Relax everything is going to be fine, we are going to have"

"Just _no _sushi" she said pointing her finger at them both.

"You know there is a chance you two might get to meet Aiden while we are over there'

"Really' Chris questioned excitedly he had been wanting to meet Aiden.

"Yes she is over there right now working so I am going to try and get her to come see me"

Ajay had fallen quiet at his statement, she was even more anxious and nervous now. She had heard what Aiden did, what if she thought she was white trash or not good enough to be friends with. That is what happened to Alex's last girlfriend. And she hated to say it but she had an odd attachment to Alex. And as much as she knew that she would see him at the Impact Zone and on the road to the house shows but it wouldn't be the same. It hurt her when he distanced himself from the group in every aspect. She started chewing on her lower lip nervously this was just one more thing she didn't want to worry about.

Chris sat down next to her and kissed her head, he was kind of hoping she would get nervous so he could comfort her and assure her something he didn't get to do very often.

Alex took one look at Ajay and groaned inwardly, his own set of nerves setting in Ajay could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. He _really _didn't want her scaring off Aiden. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything and just hide away in his hotel room with her. He took another look at Ajay who curled into Chris' side as he whispered down to her it was almost cute to see her anxious and nervous like this.

_Almost_

He just hoped that introducing them would be a good idea.

It was if their nervous energies were bouncing off of each other on the airplane. If Ajay's knee was bouncing, Alex was bouncing his even more. If he glared at her she would glare back with twice as much heat.

"Would you two quit it' Chris finally hissed he was trying to sleep but Ajay's nervousness was starting to annoy him.

She had popped her gum and jostled his knee with her knee more times then he could count. Alex gave him a saucy grin and shoved his iPod earbuds in his ear before giving Ajay one final annoying nudge in her side causing her to pout.

Chris leaned down and kissed her pouting lips.

"Relax" he whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. I am sure she is going to love you just like everyone else does"

Ajay nodded moved the arm rest up so she could snuggle into him. He kissed the top of her head before reclining their seats back.

'Just relax, get some sleep and we will get though meeting her together" Ajay nodded her head closing her eyes.

"She is coming! She is coming!" Alex exclaimed happily coming into the locker room that he was sharing with Chris and Ajay the next day.

"A couple of her clients are wrestling fans so they are going to come to the show tonight and we are going to meet up with her afterwards" Chris rubbed Ajay's shoulders in an encouraging manner while smiling at Alex, "That's great Lex' he smiled.

Ajay chewed on her bottom lip her nerves getting the best of her, she was in jeans, a cropped MMG shirt and pair of chucks. She was no where dressed good enough to meet a fashion consultation and her favorite pain in ass's new girlfriend.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to push back the tears of frustration that were rising up. She felt like a complete idiot all day long she had been smiling and nodding like she understood everything that they said no matter how she tried. And this, it was going to be a great freaking night.

Ajay watched the match from ring side her eyes going back and forth between the ring and the surrounding area trying to find any girl who matched how Chris explained how the new girl in Alex's life. She almost sighed in relief when she didn't see her. She could breath easy for now.

Aiden was sitting in one of the boxes high above the ring talking with her friends not really watching the match, she did understand _anything _ about it. The only reason why she was here was to see Alex and that was it she hadn't seen him in weeks and she was anxious to see him and his goofy proud smile and sexy swagger. Her heart gave a little flutter at the thought. She couldn't wait for this show to be over with so she could see him. Music sounded though speaker causing her to halt her conversation to look down at the ring to see if anything had changed.

She squinted her golden eyes and smiled seeing her boyfriend in the ring holding up an ugly looking gold belt, and smiling. She shook her head looking at the two other people in the ring. The other guy who she guessed to be Chris was lifting up a blonde woman in his arms kissing her lips. If she had to guess that was Ajay. Aiden felt her confidence lower a little bit seeing this. She didn't think she really fit into Alex's world of spandex, wrestling moves, sweaty half naked men and beautiful women.

The show was over with and Aiden was standing outside of the entrance waiting for Alex and his friends to come out of the building she hugged her dress coat to her.

The door opened up and Alex stepped out first wearing a black leather jacket and pulling his bag behind him. 'Hey babe' he smiled going over to her and pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, 'I missed you"

"I missed you too" she whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers breathing her sweet vanilla smell in.

The door opened again and a throat cleared behind them. Alex pulled back and smiling. Aiden got her first look of her boyfriend's best friends, they were just had she pictured them professional and intimidating but she changed her mind seeing them full.

Ajay was holding onto Chris' arm with a warm smile on her face. Chris looked down at her with a loved fill smile. One word came to Aiden's mind when she saw them together, adorable. They were obviously in love and it showed. She wanted that for her and Alex one day.

'Aiden this is my best friend Chris and his pain in the butt girlfriend Ajay. Guys this is Aiden Carlton"

Aiden blushed and kind of turned into Alex shyly.

"It's nice to meet you" Chris said before he kissed Ajay's temple in silence reminder to stay calm.

"You too" She smiled. "Shall we go to dinner" Alex said, "I know Ajay, no sushi, though it would be funny for you to try"

Ajay pulled a face and lean in closer to Chris for comfort.

"We can go somewhere else for dinner" Aiden offered, she knew all the hottest spots to go to, "but first you will have to change Ajay and I can help with it'

"Okay" she said softly, 'but tomorrow night can we go out to the clubs? I heard they are awesome"

Chris and Alex groaned hearing that.

"I will go with you' Aiden offered.

"Really" Ajay asked excitedly.

Aiden nodded her head still a little shy.

The Canadian let out of squeal of excitement and rushed over and hugged the shorter blonde, "I like you already"

Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh shocked hugging her back.

Ajay hooked arms with her and started walking away, "I think this could be the start of a very beautiful friendship"


	5. Ray and Devon

A/N: Here is the next part of this. Its not my most favorite chapter. But up next is James Storm

* * *

><p><em>Just Like Family<em>

_Ray and Devon_

Ajay looked out of the small round airplane window a sad smile on her face, she was flying to meet her brothers on the road something she did almost begrudgingly, she didn't want to leave her ailing grandfather's side she wanted to stay home and take care of him and he wanted her to be the fun loving almost 16 year old girl that she was. This trip is going to be a long trip worrying about him.

"Where is Jay going?" Brother Ray asked seeing the younger man of the Canadian tag team go out of the locker room.

"He is going to pick up Ajay, she is coming in today for a week or so" Adam answered.

"Who is Ajay" Ray's half brother Devon asked.

"Jay's baby sister Their grandfather is making her come out for at least that long something about her being too young to stay home with him all the time" Adam answered.

'Why aren't you going with him" Ray asked pushing his taped up glasses up his nose.

"He likes the alone time with her, they talk about school and dance. It's all really sweet" Adam said, 'girl is smart too, we think she is going to out smart us all and get into an ivy league."

"Who is smart' Jericho asked.

"Ajay is" Adam answered.

"The squirt is finally coming out to see us" Rhino asked coming in as well.

"Yes, Pops is forcing her out. Last time Jay called home, Gran said that Ajay had stopped boxing, cheering and dance to take care of Pops" Adam answered.

"She does all of that" Ray asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah she does, she is pretty good too. Once she sets her mind to something" Adam answered.

"Does she wrestle though" Devon asked crossing his arms.

"No, though I think she might want too, she just needs a push in the right direction" Adam answered.

"Jay won't allow it" Rhino shook his head, "Not a snowball's chance in hell"

"So how is school" Jay asked glancing over at his sister.

"School is school Jay. It's boring and filled with horny pimple ridded boys and girls riddled with insecurities and stuffed bras'

Jay laughed and then grew serious, "What about you stopping dance, cheer and boxing? You love that"

"Because other then you and Adam Pops is the most important guy in my life and seeing him sick like that hurts"

"But didn't Aunt Nan say that you will make team Capitan next year of both the squad and team"

"She did, and she also said that it will be there when I am ready to come back. My heart just isn't in it" she answered looking out of the window falling quiet. Jay sighed and focused back on his driving. With the way Ajay was acting it might be a long trip.

"Where is everyone" Ajay asked looking around the empty locker room.

"Probably down in the ring' Jay answered, "Come on Adam wants to see you"

Ajay smiled and put her bag down with Jay's baggage before motioning at him to lead the way.

"Is that my little pint size rocker chick?" Adam smiled seeing Ajay coming down the ramp.

"Hey Stinky" she smiled at him hugging him tightly.

"Hey don't hog her' Rhino said.

"Hey Terry" Ajay greeted wiggling out of Adam's arms to allow Terry to hug her.

"Look at you, you are all grown up now'

"I know' she said turning her attention to the Dudleys were watching the blond with interest.

"Hi, I am Ajay. I am the dork's sister' she cheesed pointing at Jay.

"I am Devon and this is Bubba Ray"

"you guys were in ECW with Terry right' she questioned pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

'We were how did you know that'

"Terry gave me some ECW tapes so I could see what he was doing. He is kind of like another big brother that feeds my wrestling addiction"

"Do you wrestle" Bubba finally spoke slowly.

"No" she answered looking down at her hands

"Why not

" "Because big brother won't let me" she said pointed her finger at Jay.

"Do you want too" Bubba questioned again.

Not meeting Jay's gaze she nodded her head, "I have wanted to do it since I watch them doing it'

"Come on then" he said reaching his hand out and grasping Ajay's tiny wrist in his meaty one and pulling her towards the ring.

"Its okay Bug, just go with it' Adam said seeing her glance over her shoulder at them.

Ajay nodded slightly and crawled into the ring. A shiver of excitement passed though her body as she stood in the ring looking around the arena.

Both brothers watched as she went towards the ring rope and grasped onto it with her hand then experimentally leaned against the rope. A bright smile formed on her face as she shook her head.

"Come on sis we should go call Pops and let him know you are here safe" Jay called wanting to get her out of the ring as quick as he could.

"Coming Jay" she replied. "Thanks for making me come in here' she smiled at the two.

"You're welcome' Devon returned, 'just know when you are ready, we will help train you"

"Thank you" her smile was bright and infectious. They returned her smile with one of their own, "It's what family does and you Ajay will be apart of our family. We already know it'

"Hey Adam" Ajay said seeing Jay busy talking on the phone with his girlfriend awhile later.

"Yeah" he questioned turning to look at her.

"I want to be a wrestler. And I want you and the Dudleys to train me. I will talk to Pops about it'

"That a girl Ajay" Bubba laughed over hearing it.

"Welcome to the family little one' Devon smiled. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	6. James

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, i just haven't the inspiration for it. I think the next one up will be Traci but I have no clue. I only own Ajay._

* * *

><p><em>Cowboy in Shining Armor<em>

_James _

"I am not going to this bar Jeff I am not old enough to go out for another 7 months in the states" Ajay said sassily crossing her arms, she was in Nashville finalizing her TNA contract

"I know that but I also know that you have a fake ID in your wallet I suggest you use it and go get to know the good old boys"

"Like who"

"AJ he is one of the wrestlers in the area, I doubt he will be there though. James will be there though, he is one of my boys, he trained in my dad's backyard'

Ajay nodded her head, she was already found of the fonder of TNA, so maybe she would trust him, she hadn't been out much since she left Bobby and she was still feeling a little low about herself too.

"Just trust me Darlin'" he said giving her an almost father like smile.

She smiled back at him, "Okay, you know you are just as bad as Scott"

"So I have heard" He smirked. Ajay gave a roll of her eyes, "If I get into trouble its all your fault"

"I will take all the blame for it now scoot" he said pointing towards the door.

She gave him a sassy salute before bouncing out of the door making she was gone he picked up his phone and called James just to give to him a heads up to watch out for her and make sure nothing happened to her. He already had _big _plans for her.

James walked into the bar looking around for the small fairy like blonde. He found her sitting at the bar a shot glass sitting in front of her with the lime wedge sitting next to it.

'Hey there little Darlin'" He drawled sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"I am not interested" she muttered.

'I wasn't askin" he said.

"Oh I am sorry" she stated turning to looking at him, "I am Ajay"

"I am James"

"Its nice to meet you James"

"You aren't from around here are you"

"No I am from Toronto but I have been living in Tampa with Adam"

"Who is Adam" He felt a surge of jealously going though him at the thought of her being with a guy. A soft laugh escaped her as she shook her head,

"Adam is my older brother. He is Edge in the WWF"

"You are edge and Christian's little sister, I thought her name is Ashton"

"It is. Jay started calling me Ajay when I was 2 and it stuck" she answered as she turned back to her shot and downed it wincing as it burned down her throat.

James laughed as she bit down on the lime trying to get the taste of her mouth.

"Not a tequila fan" he asked.

"Not really, I have had a couple of experiences with it that I am particular fond of' she shuddered before waving down the bar tender

'Get the lady a sex on the beach and a beer for me" Ajay turned to look at him a shocked look on her face.

"What? Lets face it you are either a hard liquor type of girl or you are going to be drinking the girly drinks. I took you for the second one"

'You would be right' she smiled before twirling around on the stool and getting up and going down to the dance floor and dancing around the floor the red straw in her mouth from her drink.

James stood up and went over to the railing watching the small blonde dancing straying away from the men who came up to her on the dance floor.

He took a swig off of his beer his eyes never straying from her. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He didn't know why he wanted to be protective of her but he did. He pushed himself away from the railing and got another beer shaking his head.

"Hey baby" a strong accented voice said from behind Ajay his big hands holding onto her hips tightly.

'Please let me go" she said taking a deep breath trying not revert back to how she was with Bobby. The last time she was out before this was with when she was with Chris, Alex and Petey and they didn't let her out of their sights for very long. One of them were always with her.

"Come on baby dance for me, I know you can dance you were just doing it. What's so different about me' He asked.

"I said _let me go!'_ she hissed stomping on his foot. To her dismay it didn't have much affect on him.

'I think the lady said let her go" a new voice spoke.

"James!" she breathed.

'Who is this guy'

"My boyfriend" she answered.

"Yeah I am her boyfriend now scram" James said menacingly.

The guy moved out of the way leaving the two alone on the floor.

"Lets get you another drink' he said, "and please for your safety don't leave my sight again"

"Yes sir" she grinned saucily.

They sat at the bar for a while longer a comfortable silence between the two. "Thanks for doing that by the way" she said. James nodded his head and waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"I am not a damsel James, I don't need a man to save me all the time' Ajay said touching his shoulder after she slid off the bar stool giving him a friendly smile.

"Well just know if you ever need saving I am here your cowboy in shining armor"


	7. Mollie

A/n: Thanks to Alice Jericho for her help with this. This is set after Ajay joins TNA and starts dating Chris. I may do something later with them going into the club

* * *

><p><em>A<em> _Lot A Like _

_Mollie_

Ajay shouldered her heavy bag and started walking towards the backdoor of the Impact zone, her new home away from home.

"Hey Tink, don't go too far." Petey called from the back of the car where he was pulling his bags out.

She paused with her hand on the handle and turned around to look at him, 'I'll be fine Pan, it's not like the boogey man is going to jump out and get me."

"Yeah but Bobby might.' He answered.

"That's done and over with.' she sighed, she was _ready _to be fully over everything that happened with him and be back to a normal human being and not be scared.

'What if its not?"

"Then we will deal with it." she answered, "Let me feel like I have a life Pete."

Petey frowned and shut the truck of the car.

She skipped back over to him and pinched his cheek, "I love you for caring Pete, I really do."

the slightly taller man nodded his head, "Well come on then Tink, we are going to be late.'

"Not late, we are just arriving exactly when we mean too."

Petey gave a strange look and took her bag.

"You'll be okay here right?" he asked a few minutes later setting the bag down in the women's locker room.

"I will be fine, I'll meet you and the boys before the show." she answered.

Petey nodded his head before kissing her cheek and walking away.

* * *

><p>Ajay started humming to herself as she pulled her make up bag out of her duffel and turned to go to the mirrors when she saw a familiar looking blonde, she had seen her several times at Can- Am when Jeff came up to see the talent.<p>

"You are Mollie Jarrett right?"

the blonde look taken back when she spoke up, "I am.'

"I don't know if you remember me. I am Ashton Reso. We met at Can-Am."

"I remember you."

Ajay's eyebrows knitted together in confusion about how short Mollie was being with her, all she had heard from Josh and Pat was how great Mollie was and that she should try and get to know her.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about how I was acting or how the boys were acting when you were at Can- Am. I was just going through a really rough time and only felt comfortable with them around."

"Oh really?" Mollie questioned her eyebrow raising.

Ajay brought her lower lip between her teeth and looked down not wanting to dredge up the scary memories.

"My ex fiancé was an abusive vindictive son of a bitch." she said after a minute her fingers playing with the zipper on her make up, her eyes looking up at her, "he controlled everything I did. What I ate, who I wrestled, where I went, who I went with, what I wore. It took a lot for me to leave him. For the first couple of months after I left him, I was terrified to be alone. So Josh, Pat and Petey took it upon themselves to protect me and watch out for me."

Mollie folded her arms and stared at her, pity spreading like wild fire.

"They literally been the first friends I have had in almost 3 years." Ajay said going over to the sink and placing her bag inside of it.

The taller blonde turned to look at her.

"They have nothing against you at all." she went on looking at her in the mirror, "in fact Pat and Josh talked me into talking to you next time we saw you. They said I needed a girl friend and not just a bunch of guys.

" Mollie nodded slowly, she didn't really know why they were talking her up like that, and she wasn't exactly the nicest person when she was in Windsor.

"I'm sorry about what that mother fucker did to you." She said after a few minutes.

"Me too.'

"Did you at least beat his ass?"

"No. it was done for me.' Ajay answered.

Mollie nodded her head, "Good. He deserve that and more.

" the other girl pulled out her mascara out of her make up and shook her head, "he was put though a wall and then got his ass beat by my brothers."

"Put though a wall?"

Ajay giggled and turned to look at her, "Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley are very protective of their baby Dudley so when they found out what happened they put him through the wall."

"How do you know them?"

"They helped train me, them and my brothers Edge and Christian."

Mollie studied her, "I can see Christian in you."

Ajay smiled and tapped the tube in her hand before turning back around to look at herself in the mirror

. Mollie nodded her head as if she was deciding that Ajay was okay.

"You know something Mollie." she mused twisting her tube open, "you should come out with us tonight."

"I am not old enough."

Ajay turned to look at her amused, "Use your fake ID."

"How did you?"

"How else did you get in to the bar earlier this year?" the older blonde countered.

Mollie gave her a tiny smirk as she folded her hands behind her back.

"It will be fun. Besides it will make Pat stop whining about Josh and I being all cutesy together."

"Are you and Josh finally together?"

Ajay nodded her head looking down grinning like a fool.

"When did this happen?"

"Umm shortly after his birthday."

"Good for you." Mollie smiled, she had seen how happy they made each other those two times she was around them at Can-Am and there was no doubt in her mind that they would last.

"So you gonna come?" the older blonde prompted.

"Sure. But if we get into trouble, I'm blaming you."

"And I will blame Pat." she giggled.

Mollie laughed along with her, "and my dad will probably believe you.'

* * *

><p>"What are you so smiley about babe?" Josh asked his girlfriend as she joined him, Pat, Sonjay Dutt and Petey in the X division locker room.<p>

"Oh, I talked to Mollie Jarrett earlier." she answered taking seat on his lap.

"And?" he prodded, he had been on a kick of getting her to step out of her comfort zone and make new friends with in the company and with the girls that were there.

"I think you are right, we have a lot in common its just getting through the thick outer shells first. She's coming out with us tonight so we will see for sure.' she answered playing with a strand of his long hair.


End file.
